<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Open Door by OewmO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069602">An Open Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OewmO/pseuds/OewmO'>OewmO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doors [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist Needs a Hug, more a reference to the reference from fic 1, so it’s very much not explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OewmO/pseuds/OewmO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of two sequels to the previous fic, <a>Doors</a> </p>
<p>Happy ending, for those who just want some comfort</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doors [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Open Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a continuation of the first fic in this series, so please read that first for context :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since the night Akechi had gone and opened that door. Akira couldn’t help but expect it, in all honestly. He was a rule breaker, someone who hated conforming to anyone else’s rules. Not that Akechi had known he was stomping on any rules in the first place. </p>
<p>The entire time Akira had felt... off. Rules being broken so haphazardly was distressing, even if there were no consequences to it. Akechi hadn’t contacted them since, there’d been no chance for consequences. And yet they still felt off the entire time. Like something was going wrong. Even if no one around them was aware anything had changed. Or aware anything was wrong in the first place. </p>
<p>When Akechi walked into Leblanc eight days later, it had caught Akira very off guard. They’d assumed he’d just... not bother anymore. </p>
<p>It all felt so normal. Sojiro greeted Akechi. He sat down. Ordered coffee. The usual routine. As if nothing had ever happened. </p>
<p>Closing time came and went, Sojiro left, and Akechi remained, just like he always did.</p>
<p>"... I need to talk to you," He said simply. </p>
<p>This was... unexpected. Akira had predicted Akechi to just... ignore them. Leave. Continue with this silent treatment they’d been given all week. </p>
<p>Despite their confusion, Akira gave a silent nod and began to walk up the stairs to their attic room. It was so odd, repeating such constant motions, yet with a completely different intention to it. </p>
<p>Instead of the usual buzz of leisurely happiness and a chance to spend time with Akechi, there was only anxiety at what was about to occur. </p>
<p>Akira heard the sound of Akechi’s footsteps behind them as they reached the room and took a seat on the small couch. Now facing the entrance, they could watch Akechi follow up and ultimately sit across from them. He appeared much more relaxed. But Akechi was also known for hiding his feelings. </p>
<p>The real nervousness he was likely experiencing was given away by the sigh he let out in preparation to speak. </p>
<p>"I... apologize. For the silence you’ve received the past week. I needed some time to think," Akechi began. </p>
<p>"I acknowledge I was very insensitive last week." It all sounded very rehearsed. Akechi was clearly very inexperienced in apologies. Genuine ones, at the least. Despite the tense situation, Akira wanted to laugh at the picture of Akechi practicing this in front of a mirror. </p>
<p>"I didn’t react well. It... caught me very off guard." </p>
<p>Oh. This was going in a direction Akira was not prepared for. </p>
<p>Akechi looked strained as he spoke. It was clear this was not easy for him to say. </p>
<p>"The last time I saw something alike to that was... my mother. I suppose I may harbor some... ill feelings, still." Akira hadn’t expected this. This honesty. It felt nice, the knowledge that Akechi was saying this to them. It was clearly very difficult. The way he spoke leant more into his old prince facade, clearly some form of defense. </p>
<p>"It’s alright." Akira cut him off. They understood the gesture Goro was trying to get across. There was no need to make him keep dragging it out. </p>
<p>"I get it." They sighed softly, trying to offer a small smile. Something to indicate they were thankful. That they understood how much the gesture took. </p>
<p>The door was still left open. Goro still knew. But it didn’t sting as much before. Akira wouldn’t explain why today. Or any real specifics. They still had no clue how to articulate it. It still felt like a betrayal to consider doing so. But some sort of gap had been filled. An opportunity arisen. Maybe one day, Akira could open up to Goro. And maybe it would feel okay. Maybe he would listen, and he wouldn’t tell anyone else. It was a possibility. Maybe one day, Akira could tell him how desperately they loved him, and maybe he’d accept it. </p>
<p>The fear of being exposed for all of their insecurities and faults had been deep rooted, and lasted a long time. They hadn’t wanted anyone to know. To be aware of Akira’s shortcomings was indicative of their failure. That’s why they kept locking that door. A desperate attempt to not have to acknowledge their failure. </p>
<p>And yet, someone ended up seeing it. It was not the end of the world after all. It had felt like it for a few days, but ultimately, it had not hurt that much. Akira had been bracing themself for only a pinch. But exposure gave way to a new opportunity. An option, in the far future, to someday ask for help. To say what was wrong aloud, finally, to an audience. Maybe they would gather up the courage to tell Goro tomorrow. Maybe in a month. Maybe in a few years. But there was an option now where there used to be none. And what was more deadly than the sense of having no options left?</p>
<p>Not much more was said between the two that night. Unlike many meetings up in that attic, they both stayed quiet. There was a lot to think about on both sides. It could be done alone. Yet something about the presence of someone else was comforting. </p>
<p>Late into the night, Goro had likely fallen asleep next to Akira. The bed was small, so the two needed to get close to fit. It wasn’t an uncommon thing, though. Akira looked up at the ceiling, a new feeling arising. Something they hadn’t felt for awhile. A bit of hope. They had an option now. An out, if things felt too hard. A less permanent one. </p>
<p>"... I love you," Akira whispered into the dark night. Goro heard nothing. He slept soundly. Maybe one day, he would hear it, spoken in broad daylight, spoken with the intention of being heard. Maybe they would hear it back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was actually the more difficult write out of the two sequels. I had a little trouble the end writing Akechi, since I’m much more used to writing for Akira only. It ended up being fine and working out in the end though! I hope the general sense of happiness makes up for any sadness from the first fic lol! </p>
<p>If you want to read the more depressing way it could have ended, be sure to check the other work in the series.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>